


Two For One

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Series: Three [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: I swore I would never post this, Multi, Oh for God's sake, Threesome, but here I go, here be smut, hiding in a corner now, if you know me irl please don't judge me, like seriously, what have i gotten myself into
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Tom have just been on a date and are returning to Tom's apartment. There is a surprise waiting there for them. (I just realized that I'm really terrible at writing summaries for these things!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear God. This is the one story that I swore I would never post, but here it is anyway. FYI, I've never written a threesome before, so apologies in advance. Also, if you could please comment below as to whether I should write more of this or more like this, I would be very grateful.

Kissing me passionately, Tom pushes the door open to his home and gently guides me inside. His tongue’s exploration of my mouth is thorough and precise, as his hands find their way under the hem of my shirt up to release my bra’s fastener. Meanwhile, my fingers loosened his tie and pulled it over his head. Tom moaned and undid the button to his jacket, sliding it off of his shoulders to pool at his feet. I ran my hands up onto his chest, and he tangled his fingers in my hair. Slowly taking a step backward and drawing me with him, Tom began moving us toward his bedroom.

“Oh, my darling,” Tom breathed against my cheek. His legs hit the edge of the bed and we both went tumbling onto it, our breathing heavy and our eyes closed. We were so engrossed in each other’s bodies and creating new sensations that we hadn’t noticed the man that quietly entered the bedroom behind us and locked the door. He cleared his throat and we both looked up blushing brightly.

“Did you forget our deal, dear Thomas?” His clear, velvety voice asked from afar. “Allow me to elaborate for our guest. As you are obviously unaware of the gravity of your situation, dove, you are in the presence of a god who has been promised that he would be allowed to share in the next woman that darling Thomas, here, bedded.”

I stared, and Tom made to protest, but the man cut him off.

“I am Loki, child. Loki of Asgard,” he said extending a hand to grab mine and bring it to his lips. I blushed again in spite of myself, and he smiled humming appreciatively.

“Mmm, Thomas, you certainly know how to choose a suitable woman. This one is downright stunning! What is your name, my sweet flower?” He asked sitting on the bed next to the tangled mass of arms that were Tom and I.

“I-I’m (y/n),” I answered hesitantly, wondering why Tom hadn’t insisted that Loki leave.

“(Y/n),” he repeated in a hushed tone. “A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Loki leaned in and pressed his lips briefly to mine, and, I swear, I had a minor heart attack.

“Darling, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Tom said hooking a finger under my chin and turning my face toward his. His eyes were sincere and full of concern as they gazed into my soul. Who could ignore the chance to be with a handsome actor and an Asgardian?

“I want to, Tom,” I said reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes filled with love and he smiled as Loki began to speak again.

“I have an experiment that I wish to attempt, (y/n). Would you be willing to assist me?”

“Sure,” I said smiling carefully. Loki’s mischievous smile spread across his lips, and he pulled me out of Tom’s warm embrace.

“Very well, (y/n), would you please switch places with Thomas?” I did as he asked, and Loki pulled Tom toward him. “You’ll like this part, girl.”

Their lips locked, and their arms encircled each other. Loki unbuttoned Tom’s shirt and eased it off of him. One of Loki’s hands travelled up to Tom’s hair and yanked on it gently to tip his head back. Tom groaned and Loki smiled as he licked and nibbled his way down Tom’s body. When he reached Tom’s pants, Loki turned his eyes toward me while kissing over Tom’s still-covered bulge. Tom reached a hand down and tangled it in Loki’s hair, and Loki responded by unbuttoning his trousers and lowering his zipper with his teeth. Tom’s erection sprang free as his trousers piled at his feet elegantly. Loki stood and made a show of stretching Tom’s full length.

“Do you see what you do to even a man like Thomas? Yes? Well, allow me to show you the arousal of an Asgardian,” Loki said as he leaned over to kiss Tom while he unbuttoned his own shirt and slid it to the ground. Tom’s hands found Loki’s chest while Loki’s fingers undid his own trouser’s fastenings. Loki’s erection was impressively large as it was freed from its leather trap. I must’ve moaned, because Loki looked over at me again, and smirked.

“If you like that, darling, you will absolutely adore this,” he said reaching out and taking Tom’s cock in one hand while the other stroked his own. Tom groaned and growled at Loki’s touch, and I was becoming increasingly aroused at their actions. I reached one of my own hands down and stroked myself through the top of my pants. I continued to touch myself as Loki pulled Tom down to his knees.

“Remember how you did this last night, Tom?” Tom nodded in response. “That is how I wish for you to perform now. Oh, and make sure (y/n) gets a good show. We wouldn’t want her to feel left out, would we?”

With that, Tom stroked Loki’s length and took it in his mouth, sucking and biting, eliciting a small groan from Loki’s throat. Loki looked over at me while Tom’s head bobbed up and down and he tangled his fingers in Tom’s hair guiding him.

“That’s right, girl. Touch yourself, bring yourself to the edge of ecstasy while the men you love show you how much you affect them,” he said as his hips bucked involuntarily into Tom’s mouth. He pulled Tom away and kissed him roughly. “Mmm, you _are_ getting better at this, Thomas, but I think that is enough for now. Turn around and bend over that chair. That’s right.”

Loki got behind Tom and started licking his lower back, leaving a wet trail as he reached Tom’s hole. The moan that escaped Tom’s lips when Loki circled his hole with his tongue was heavenly and only served to arouse me further.

“God, Loki,” Tom said cursing. The man in question slowly pressed a finger inside of Tom, making him growl as his knuckles turned white on the arms of the chair.

“Mmm, so responsive,” Loki murmured adding a second finger while he pumped them in and out of Tom at a gentle pace. As my view was a profile of both of them, I was able to see Tom’s erection with ease. He was standing at full attention, as was Loki. Oh, God! Thinking of what either one of them could do to me was enough to make me whimper in anticipation. This time, Tom looked over, his eyes dark with lust.

“Come here, my darling,” he whispered with labored breath, and he groaned again as Loki’s fingers increased their speed. I complied, walking swiftly over to where the two men were. Tom arched his neck so our lips met, and his tongue explored every bit of my mouth as if it was sacred. Completely on instinct, my fingers reached down and grasped Tom’s hardened cock. He tensed and a strangled cry escaped his throat as I began to slowly stroke his shaft, encouraged by his response.

“And here I thought _I_ was the only one who could have that kind of an effect on him. You must truly be something special, (y/n),” Loki said as he continued stretching Tom’s hole with his fingers. I lowered myself to my knees and boldly put Tom into my mouth. His hips bucked involuntarily and he apologized profusely. I continued to bob up and down his length until Loki stopped me.

“Wait just one moment before you continue, (y/n),” Loki said drawing me to my feet once more. “There is something I think you have forgotten…you are still clothed.”

I looked down self-consciously at my still covered body imagining the looks of disgust that would appear on both men’s faces when I was exposed.

“And what, my dear, makes you think they will be looks of disgust and not admiration?”

Loki’s question caught me by surprise.

“How did you—“

“I can look inside your mind,” Loki said. “Please, allow me to prove you wrong.”

I nodded hesitantly, and Loki pressed his lips to mine. His hands travelled to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, revealing my already unhooked bra, courtesy of Tom’s previous actions. Sliding it off of me, Loki cupped my breasts appreciatively.

“Come, Thomas, admire the work you began,” Loki said motioning for Tom to come forward. He did so with an uncertain gait.

“Marvelous, (y/n), simply superb,” Tom said tweaking my nipples. I gasped in response, and Loki pulled one of them into his mouth. Tom claimed the other, and together they stimulated me while they unfastened my pants and slid them off with my underwear. “How could you possibly have thought that we would find you disgusting when you are so delectable?”

The two men looked at each other, nodded, and proceeded to pick me up and carry me back to the bed. They laid me down as if I was a delicate piece of paper-thin glass, and Tom gently pushed my legs apart, as Loki settled his head between them. Loki pressed kisses to my inner thighs, massaging them and moving steadily inward toward my dripping core. Tom leaned back up to reclaim my lips just as Loki’s tongue traced over my clit in a sweeping arc.

“My, my, aren’t you wet? Did we do that?” Tom murmured against my lips when I gasped. “How incredibly inconsiderate of us! It looks like we have no choice but to do something to ease your suffering.”

I moaned again simply from the timbre of his voice, and I felt Loki smile against my slit. His tongue moved down to slide in and out of me with a rhythm that made me squirm. Tom’s lips and tongue placed kisses over every bit of my body that they could reach, and I soon I found myself reaching out to take him in my hand again. He started a bit when I first grabbed him, but soon groaned into my skin with a wave of warm breath and submitted to my touch. The intense pleasure provided when I had Tom practically writhing under my touch and Loki putting his silver tongue to good use was wonderful, but short-lived. Soon, Loki pulled away, and I whimpered at the loss of him.

“Patience, my sweet,” he counseled. “There is still a small matter I must attend to.”

With that, he turned me so that I was facing Tom, and Loki walked up behind him. A tube of lubricant appeared in Loki’s hand, and he spread some over his both his cock and Tom’s ass. Pressing his lips to Tom’s, Loki slowly began to push himself inside the other man. Tom grasped at the sheets on either side of me, and cried out a bit at the stretch of Loki inside him. Loki kissed the back of Tom’s bent neck, and wrapped his arms gently around his waist.

“Shh, that’s a good boy. You can take me, you’ve always been able to take me,” Loki said soothingly. “Let’s give her a good show.”

Tom nodded and turned his head slightly to kiss Loki’s lips before turning back to me. His fingers were inside my hole then, stretching me for the inevitable. Loki remained still inside Tom’s hole, giving him time to adjust while I was being prepared. Suddenly, Tom’s restraint reached its breaking point, and he lined himself up with my entrance.

“Deep breaths, darling,” he urged. Then he eased himself inside me inch by inch. I tossed my head back at the incredible size of him. He stretched me like never before, and, God, I loved it! After a moment, Loki slowly moved himself inside of Tom, and Tom’s eyes went wide in shock and pleasure, a whimper escaping his lips. He, in turn, slowly rolled his own hips, sending my body into a state of ecstasy. They both sped their thrusts until there was a good rhythm going, and all three of us were nearing the edge.

“Stop!” Tom cried at the last possible moment, and we all reluctantly followed his command. “I have a better idea, and we could all come together.”

Loki raised his eyebrows, and smirked.

“Let us hear it then, dear Thomas, and please make it quick for the sake of my manhood,” Loki said.

“I already have her in one hole, why don’t you take the other?” Tom suggested with a maniacal grin, and I bit my lip at the prospect. “She will be so full that she won’t know what to do with herself.”

Well, he got that part right, at least. Loki looked impressed at Tom’s ingenuity, and nodded, gently pulling out of him with a small grunt.

“I am willing, if the dear lady does not mind being stretched even further,” he said looking expectantly at me, and absently stroking his cock. I nodded once, quickly and nearly imperceptibly, and he strode toward me. “Sit up for a moment, (y/n). I need to be beneath you, for this.”

I did as he asked, and he crawled behind me, lifting me up and aligning me with his cock. He was still wet, but he suggested that Tom pull out first, and just for a moment. Tom did so, and Loki ever-so-slowly impaled me on his hard member. Oh, God, it hurt, but I absolutely loved it, crying out my approval. I could see now why Tom allowed himself to be treated thus. Relaxing my body enough to lean back onto Loki’s chest, I felt his arms snake around me as he pressed his lips to my temple. Not long after, Tom leaned back in and realigned himself.

“This may hurt, my love,” he warned, and he pushed himself into my slit slowly once more. “Ah, God, (y/n)! You’re so tight!”

“Like a fucking vice grip,” Loki said nuzzling my ear as I whined a bit in pain. It soon subsided and was replaced by unadulterated pleasure. The two men lay on either side of me like great, warm, muscular sandwich. My hips bucked of their own accord, and the two men looked at each other. Each nodded, and they exchanged a kiss near my ear. I moaned at seeing them like this. Both men’s eyes were closed in rapture, and their tender, kiss-bruised lips collided in a passionate flurry of tongues and teeth. Their thrusts began one at a time, and alternating between them and gradually grew until they were harder, faster, synchronized. Soon they were pounding into me at the same time, each feeling larger with every reentry. Their tongues traced their separate ways along my body, leaving love marks in their wake.

“You’re doing so well, my darling,” Tom said between groans and thrusts. All three of us were nearing the edge again, and this time there was no way we were stopping short. Even harder now, the two men’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, now matching the disheveled state of their breathing as it was blatantly obvious that they were about to come. I was just as close, but I could see that they were holding back for me.

“(Y/n), please. Please come for us,” Loki said in a bit of a pleading tone. “We need to feel you clench around us before we can allow ourselves to coat your insides with our seed.”

“Yes, (y/n). Come for us!” Tom concurred in a strained voice.

“Fuck!” I yelled as I did as they had commanded. I shouted and screamed both their names over and over until my voice could no longer stand the strain and gave out. Loki and Tom both came a split second after my orgasm began, growling my name and each other’s as they rode me through our orgasms. When we finally went limp, I collapsed on top of Loki, and Tom tried his best to fall a bit more gracefully and gently on top of me.

“Oh, you perfect girl,” Tom murmured as he kissed my lips. Neither of them made to pull out of me, and, quite frankly, I preferred it that way. “You did so well, tonight.”

“Yes, (y/n), darling. Are you sure you are not a goddess?” Loki asked in a tone that was half joking and half serious. I laughed weakly in response, and he drew his lips to mine. “Well, you are a goddess to us. Never forget that.”

They both wrapped their arms around me, and rolling so that we were on our sides, but never withdrawing from within me, they both kissed each other and then me. This newfound closeness was a foreign concept to me, so I was still awake long after my two lovers had fallen asleep. I listened to their steady heartbeats and breaths, and I thought about how incredibly fortunate I was to have chosen tonight to lose myself in Tom’s eyes. It was as if Loki sensed my thoughts, because his grip on me tightened and he nuzzled closer to me. Sighing in contentment, I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the two men I loved the most, hopeful that this would not be the last time that the three of us shared a bed.


End file.
